Tear in My Heart
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Falling in love at school was the last thing Alaric ever expected to happen, but his second year at Duke it finally happens. He meets the love of his life, Bella Swan. Troubles arise and soon they are torn apart, but life always has a funny way of turning out.


Author's Note

I hope you're all having a wonderful Grandparent's Day!

Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Elena entered the Grill and looked around, she paused as her eyes landed on the man sitting in one of the tables off to the corner. A stack of papers in front of him, a glass of bourbon on his side and a red pen between his fingers. A smile came upon her face as she had finally been able to find him. She walked towards him and stood at the side of the empty table.

"What can I do for you, Elena?" He asked his voice low as he glanced up at her removing his eyes from the history paper in front of him.

"I need your help." Elena said simply she took the empty seat across from him.

"Is it about one of assignments for my class?" He questioned as he set the pen down and grabbed his glass and took a drink from it.

Elena shook her head. "No. This is about my mom, your wife."

"Ex-wife." Alaric corrected quickly. "I don't know what you want from me, Elena."

"No one knows her as well as you do. Alaric, if I'm going to decide whether or not I want her in my life, I need to know who she is." Elena said quietly. "John think she's the nicest girl in the world, but you know the truth. I need to know about her. Can you tell me about her?"

"Elena, your mom is a monster. Don't invite her into your life, she'll destroy it. She did it to me, she'll do it to you." Alaric responded simply.

"What did she do to you?" Elena questioned curiously. "Please, I need to know. I need to know who she is, and if she really did do something to destroy your life I want to know."

"It's a long story." Alaric responded as he set his glass down. "To shorten it, she took away everything from me and destroyed my life."

Elena shook her head, "That's not good enough,Ric. I need to know the truth. I want to know all of it, so please tell me."

Alaric sighed, "Fine, but the story starts long before I even met your mother. It started at the beginning of my second year at Duke."

-Blast To the Past-

Bella tried to balance her books on her leg while she looked for something in her bag. So far she wasn't accomplishing what she wanted very well. She groaned out as she was knocked over her books falling over. _Great first day_. She thought with a roll of her eyes. She gathered her books and sighed as everything in her backpack had spilt over.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about running into you. I didn't mean to, I just had to get to class I'm sort of running late." A boy said handing Bella her notebooks and folders. "I'm Alaric."

Bella took the offered notebooks and sighed. "Bella." She responded she stood once her things were put away. She finally looked at the boy who had knocked her over, except he really wasn't a boy.

"You're a freshman aren't you?" He questioned as he saw her fumbling with a school map.

Bella nodded a small smile playing on her lips. "That obvious?"

"Well, I looked the same last year." Alaric responded with a laugh. "What building do you need to get to?"

Bella pointed out on the map what building she needed. Alaric smiled, "I'm headed over there, why don't I walk with you as an apology for making you fall."

Bella laughed, "I would've fallen anyway today I'm really quite clumsy. But I really would like it, it would certainly save me the trouble of getting lost and missing my first class."

Alaric smiled, he took the books from Bella's hands and began to walk with her. "So what are you majoring in?"

Bella smiled, "It's a double Major, Italian Studies and Romance Studies with a minor in French studies. What about you?"

"It's really simple, history." Alaric said with a smile.

Bella laughed, "So you're a nerd too!"

Alaric laughed, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Where are you from?" Bella questioned as she really just wanted to know more about the stranger she was currently talking to.

"Boston." Alaric responded, "I know, I don't have much of a Boston accent."

"That's a real shame, accents are always the best." Bella teased. "You really just let down your entire home town."

"I did, didn't I? I feel so ashamed because of it, I don't know how I'll go on." Alaric responded, "So where are you from?"

"A lot of places, I guess. My mom moved me around a lot, but I was born in Forks, Washington. That makes it my hometown, right?" Bella asked with a confused look.

Alaric laughed, "Yeah, I guess it does. Though I wonder about any person that was raised in a town named after a utensil."

Bella smiled and shrugged, "It's pretty deserted little town." Bella smiled as Alaric stopped just in front of the building. "Thank you for walking me."

"Anytime." Alaric said handing her back her books. He watched her begin to walk away and he ran forward stopping just in front of her. He ran his hand through his hair in a nervous habit. "I umm-"

Bella smiled, thinking his nervous habit was quite adorable. "I have to get inside or I'll be late, but I would like to continue to talk to you at another time."

Alaric nodded, he grabbed a pen from his bag and wrote down his number on the inside lid of her book. He smiled as Bella took the pen and scribbled down her own number on the palm of his hand. "Let's hope my nervous sweaty palms don't wash it away."

Bella laughed, "Let's hope they don't. It was nice meeting you Alaric." Bella disappeared inside her class and smiled to herself as she had met someone she truly liked, and on her first day.

"Nice to meet you too," Alaric whispered as he watched her go. He looked down to his palm and smiled, it was certainly going to be a good year. He ran to his class realizing he was going to be late if he didn't move quickly. Once he got his seat he wrote down her number not wanting to risk losing it.

-Page Break-

"What does this have to do with Isobel?" Elena questioned Alaric.

Alaric sighed, "You said you wanted to know what your mom did, and in order to understand the effect of her actions you have to hear the whole story. From the beginning."

-Blast To the Past-

Bella smiled as she and Alaric had once again gone out. She had an ice cream cup in hand and Alaric had an iced coffee in his hand. "So, how many girls did you leave back home?"

Alaric blushed lightly. "None. I had pretty bad acne and I mean really nerdy glasses. I'm talking about the kind Steve Urkel used to wear."

Bella smiled, "Acne or not I think you're overreacting." Bella took in a spoonful of ice-cream.

"What about you? Small town must mean you let someone with a broken heart." Alaric replied.

Bella shrugged, "Not really, small town relationships aren't for me. I learned that the hard way."

"Bad breakup?" Alaric questioned at the pained expression that crossed her face, he instantly regretted asking.

Bella nodded. "He thought it was appropriate to break up with me in the woods, exactly one day after my birthday. I remember I tried finding my way out of the woods after he just left me, I being as clumsy as I am fell down and I passed out. I woke up in the hospital with a large gash on my head." Bella pulled the hair back and showed the cut that was just above her ear.

Alaric paused and ran his finger along the scar. "Yeah, I think you win at worst high school experience."

Bella laughed, "Do I get some sort of award for this?"

"Of course!" Alaric said with a smile, he handed her the muffin he had bought her. "You get a muffin."

Bella wiped her eyes removing imaginary tears. "I wasn't expecting this at all. I don't know what to say. I guess I have to thank the people that matter the most."

Alaric laughed at her fake speech. "Just take the muffin."

Bella smiled, "How about we split it? Ice cream and a muffin seems excessive in the sugar department."

"Whatever you choose, just give me the side with the most chocolate." Alaric said with a smile as he and Bella stopped at a park bench and took their seats. She handed Alaric half the muffin and put the other half in her ice cream bowl. She mashed it up and mixed it into her ice-cream.

"What are you doing?" Alaric questioned as he watched her. "They had toppings at the ice cream shop."

Bella smiled, "I know, but this seemed simpler." She held up a spoonful to him. "You want a taste?"

Alaric ate what was on the spoon and laughed. "That actually tasted really good."

"You want to share with me?" Bella offered with a smile.

Alaric shook his head, "No, you eat it. I'll just eat my half with my coffee."

Bella shrugged and continued to eat her ice cream. She looked to Alaric who had easily become her closest and only friend at this school. "Do you ever miss your hometown?" Bella questioned.

"Sometimes," Alaric responded with a smile. "What about you?"

"Not really, my dad and I, we ended things on bad terms. I don't really miss it." Bella responded with a shrug.

"And your mom?" Alaric questioned curiously.

Bella shrugged, "She's somewhere… she stopped contacting me when I moved back in with my dad. She said I chose him over her, so she was going to choose her new husband over me."

"You know, you really make it seem like I had a fairytale life." Alaric responded with a smirk.

Bella laughed, "I do, don't I?" She smiled, "It isn't all bad. I have a brother, I guess that makes things better."

"You have a brother?" Alaric questioned curiously as she never heard her mention him.

Bella nodded, "He's about two years older than me. I see him from time to time, he left as soon as he turned 18. I think right now he's somewhere in Australia." Bella shrugged. "No one really speaks about him anymore. My parents are very much the sort to let you go if you upset them."

"Is that what happened with your dad?" Alaric questioned.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, he wanted me to do something that would get me a good paying job, but I wanted to learn about something that I loved. When I refused we got into a very large argument. He called me some really bad names and I got my things and left."

"You left?" Alaric asked completely off guard. "Just like that?"

Bella laughed at his face. "Yeah, I stayed in a hotel for a while and my brother sent me some money so that I could make it to school. Then my scholarships and everything sort of just worked out."

"Yeah… your life could be a movie." Alaric replied smiling widely as Bella laughed at his words. "What actress would you get to play you?"

Bella finished her ice-cream. "I don't know, some blonde? They always have to change details, and I think being a blond would be a lot of fun. It'll definitely boost ticket sales."

"Huh, so who would play me?" Alaric questioned.

"What makes you think you'll be in my movie?" Bella teased with a smile.

"The fact that I'm handsome, and your first real friend at college." Alaric said, "You know, I'm that light at the end of the tunnel."

Bella laughed, "You think really highly of yourself, don't you?"

Alaric smiled and shrugged. "I don't think so, I think I make myself out to be identical to how I am in real life. I may just add a bit of detail here and there, you know the usual."

Bella smiled but rolled her eyes. "You know what, your character will definitely be in my movie. I just think that I'll change it to be a girl. I'll call her Allie."

"You wouldn't." Alaric said as he looked down at Bella.

Bella grinned widely and shrugged, "I would do it in a heartbeat."

-Page Break-

Elena sighed, "So what, Isobel came between you and your best friend?"

Alaric rolled his eyes, "Don't make assumptions, Elena. Let me finish the story."

-Blast to the Past-

Bella shivered as she was meeting Alaric outside of the library. She had been studying and he had been out doing something she would guess included his friends. She had friends now, ones that didn't include Alaric, but despite them she would always prefer to spend her time with Alaric. He was someone she found she could be completely herself with. There were no judgements between them and that was something incredibly important to her.

Bella rubbed her arms in an attempt to keep warm. She sighed in huge relief as Alaric pulled up in his car. She quickly jumped into the passenger seat. "What…" Bella began but was cut off by Alaric as he removed her gloves and pressed her hands over the heating vents.

"I didn't mean to be late," Alaric said as he rested his hands over Bella's as he tried his best to warm her up. "I sort of… lost my keys."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She whispered she smiled at him. "I told you to keep them on your desk."

"And I did." Alaric replied with a smile. "But then they fell behind said desk and it took me about ten hours to get them. Really, I blame this on you."

Bella laughed, "You can't do that!"

"I believe I just did." Alaric said, he removed his hands from Bella's and began to drive. "So, hot chocolate, pizza and bad movies?"

Bella shrugged, "My apartment, there's no way in hell I'm going to yours ever again."

"I already hit Will for what he did!" Alaric said as he drove he looked over at Bella who scowled at him. "What is that look for?"

"You hit him?" Bella questioned.

Alaric shrugged, his face becoming slightly embarrassed as he hadn't told Bella that. "He deserved it, Sella."

Bella looked at him with a glare. After a night of laughing, he had made the realization that the combination of Swan and Bella made Sella and since that moment he hadn't refrained from calling her that. "You shouldn't hit your friend on my behalf, Salty." Bella replied smiling as he returned the glare at her name for him, she had started calling him Alaric Salty because she felt his last name was just too long.

"He deserved it." Alaric repeated. "He purposely snuck into the bathroom while you were in there. Are you telling my he didn't deserve it?"

Bella shrugged, "I was washing my hands when it happened."

"It doesn't matter, Sella, he invaded your privacy and deserved to be hit." Alaric replied, he looked over at her with a smile. "So, hot chocolate and pizza?"

Bella smiled, "Let's get some sort of pastry too. I'm tired and I want some sugar."

"How'd it go in the library?" Alaric questioned as he looked over at her.

Bella shrugged, she removed her hands from the heaters. "The librarian kept shushing me! She thought I was talking on the phone, I had to explain to her like a zillion times that I was trying to study a language and I needed to speak aloud. In the end, I just gave up and focused on another class. She was truly ridiculous." Bella shook her head in annoyance. "So what are you doing for Halloween?"

Alaric shrugged, "I don't know, its next week, so I figured you and me could watch some movies?"

Bella looked to him with a lifted eyebrow. "You're not going to go to one of those parties that are being held?"

Alaric shook his head. "And get drunk? We both know I can't hold my alcohol and either way I'll end up at your apartment by the end of the night. Do you want to go?"

"I was invited by one of the girls I share classes with." Bella replied she shrugged, "I wanted to go, I just wanted to know if you would go with me?"

Alaric smirked widely. "Are you asking me on a date, Sella?"

Bella laughed nervously. "It depends on the answer, Salty."

"So if I were to say yes?" Alaric questioned with a smirk.

Bella smiled, "Than yes, I was asking you on a date."

Alaric smiled, "It's really weird that you were the one to ask me, shouldn't I have asked you?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "This isn't the dark ages, Salty. I can ask you on a date and it will still remain completely normal. It's only weird if you make it weird."

Alaric smiled, "Yes, I will attend this party with you as your date." He paused for a moment. "Does this mean we have to wear matching outfits?"

Bella scoffed, "Not in this lifetime, Salty. We're not that cheesy." She looked over at him curiously. "Are we?"

"I don't know, the whole best friends that end up dating sounds pretty cheesy to me already." Alaric teased.

Bella laughed, "Yeah, but what are the chances we get worst? I think we'll be fine. We'll just both choose our costumes separately and we'll only see the other's costume come Halloween."

Alaric chuckled, "Whatever you want, Sella."

-Page Break-

Elena's eyes widened as Alaric stood and headed to the bar. She watched as he ordered an entire bottle of bourbon. "RIC!" She hissed as he finally sat down.

"Elena, I need a drink if I'm going to keep going." Alaric said as he poured himself a glass.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I figured! I just don't understand how you can just get up and leave during the middle of the story. What happened during Halloween? Is that when Isobel came into the picture?"

Alaric shook his head. "No, on Halloween I had my first official date with Bella."

-Blast To the Past-

Bella opened the door to her apartment and she frowned at Alaric. "You did this on purpose!" She accused immediately as she took in their matching pirate costumes. They had the same color scheme and their hats were matching with the others perfectly. Bella glared at Alaric as he was laughing not seeming concerned on the fact that they were matching. "Don't laugh!"

Alaric smiled widely at Bella. "Come on, Sella, you have to admit that this is pretty funny. I went to the Halloween shop yesterday and this was all they had left. It's kind of cool you got the female version to my costume."

Bella sighed and let Alaric in. "What does this way about us? It's our first date and we're matching."

Alaric chuckled as he closed the door to the apartment. "That we're incredibly in sync with each other."

Bella laughed, "We're such dorks."

"Yeah, but that's why we're so good together." Alaric stated he smiled warmly at Bella. "You look amazing, Sella."

Bella blushed lightly. "Not so bad yourself, Salty." Bella reached over and grabbed her bag, she smiled to Alaric, "Come on, let's get going."

Alaric smiled, he followed Bella out and as they walked down the stairs he flung his arm over her shoulders. "Did you ever do this as a kid?"

Bella nodded and sighed heavily, "My brother Sebastian and I would always have matching costumes. My mom thought it was hilarious, and she always forced us to go as a pair." Bella smiled as certain memory hit her. "There was one Halloween when I was 8, and Seb was 10. We went as Police officers, my mom had bought us matching costumes, and she told Seb to take me trick or treating around the block. Only the other boys kept teasing me because I didn't make a convincing cop. So Seb grabbed this Sharpie he found and he drew on this large mustache on my face. He's very detailed and drew this huge thing that covered about half of my face, and then just to add a bit to it he added sideburns as well. My mom had left my hair down, so Seb used this rubber bracelet to tie it up He took his police hat and put it on me stuffing all my hair inside. When we got home, the sharpie wouldn't come off, so the next day I had to go to school like that. And all throughout the day Seb would hit any kid who made fun of me. And I remember he used to tell me, "You're pretty cute for an old man."

"You make me want siblings." Alaric said as he led Bella to his car. "Halloween was when my mom would parade me around town, and then when I got older we used to watch movies together in the living room."

Bella looked to Alaric curiously. "Whatever happened to your dad?"

Alaric shrugged, "Went out for a pack of smokes and never came back. I'm assuming the brand he uses is really rare and he just hasn't found them yet." Alaric looked to Bella and shook his head. "Don't feel sorry for me, Sella. My mom was a great parent, of course she babied me for a while so I'm pretty spoiled sometimes."

Bella laughed, "How did your mom do it? I mean you said she never had a job, so how did she maintain you."

"My mom is part genius." Alaric said with a smile. "She took the money that was meant to fund her education and used it to invest. She always knew what to invest in and how to work the market that overtime she really started to make money. By the time I was born my mom was well off. I think she knew my father was never going to stay, that's why she never married him. She didn't want him to take what she had worked for."

Bella looked to Alaric curiously. "I really like your mom. She really cared about you didn't she?"

Alaric stopped in front of his car and nodded to Bella. "She's the kindest person you could ever meet. She wanted me to become a lawyer, but when I told her I wanted to study history she didn't argue. She told me to do what made me happy and that she would be there for me."

Bella smiled, "You're pretty lucky, Salty."

Alaric nodded, with a smile. "I guess I am." He looked into Bella's eyes and took in a deep breath. He had been wanting this since the day they had met, and now he was so close he found that he really couldn't wait any longer. He bent down and covered Bella's lips with his own. Once he felt her respond to his kiss, he put his arm around her and brought her in closer to him.

Needing to breathe Alaric pulled back he felt Bella's head fall against his shoulder as she was panting for breath. He laughed lowly, his arms still wrapped around her. "I've been wanting to do that since we met."

Bella laughed lightly. "You should've done it sooner." She mumbled, she looked up and smiled at him. "You're kind of slow on things, Salty."

"The wait was worth it." Alaric responded with a grin. He sighed, and looked back to Bella's apartment. "You want to ditch this party and spend the night making out on your couch and watching bad horror films?"

Bella laughed and nodded, she took Alaric's hand and walked back to her apartment. "That sounds so much better."

-Page Break-

Elena grinned, "That adorable. I tried to get Stefan to match with me for spirit week, but he turned down all my ideas. I was kind of bummed her could dismiss them all like it was nothing. Is it too much to want to match with your boy…"

"Elena." Alaric said cutting her off. "You sort of interrupted the story."

Elena blushed, "Sorry, got distracted. Keeping going, I'll sit here quietly and listen."

-Blast to the Past-

Bella stood with Alaric at the airport, he was going home to visit his mother for the holidays and she was going to Paris to visit her brother. Bella smiled at Alaric and ran her hand through his hair. "Maybe you should consider getting a haircut, Salty."

Alaric smiled, "You think so?" He questioned as he had his arms around her. "I thought I'd let it grow nice and long. Let it reach my shoulders, then I could start using the same products you use and I could have such fabulous hair."

Bella laughed, "Sorry, but I don't think that look is something you can't pull off, Salty. Besides, you look good with short hair. I'd dump you if you start growing it out, I so can't be seen with a guy with long hair. It would like totally ruin my reputation."

Alaric laughed at her words, he tightened his arms around Bella. He leaned down and kissed her neck. "You'd still be with me with my long hair. I'm too adorable to break up with. Now, if you were to cut your hair short, than I would have to break up with you."

"You wouldn't break up with me, I'm the only girl who can stand you." Bella teased, she looked behind her as her flight was being announced. "I have to go."

Alaric sighed, "I know." He said reluctantly, he picked up her bag for her and began to walk with her. His flight was boarding not that far from hers so he wouldn't have a chance to see her plane take off. Alaric paused as they came close to the boarding doors.

"I have to tell you something." Alaric said as he stood in front of Bella.

Bella raised a brow in question. "I have a horrible feeling about where this is going."

Alaric shook his head, he cupped her cheek and slightly caressed her cheek. "I love you, Sella. I've known that I was in love with you for a while, but I never got the nerve to tell you. I didn't want you to leave without knowing."

Bella stood stunned silent. She hadn't been expecting this at all. Of course she loved him as well, but she was always afraid to tell him. She feared if she shared her feelings with him it would only curse their relationship and it would end badly like it had with Edward, and she didn't know if she could bare losing Alaric.

"You know, this would be the perfect time to say something Sella." Alaric cut into Bella's thoughts his voice sounding nervous as she had been silent for too long.

Bella turned her head as they were announcing final boarding. Bella smiled widely at Alaric. "I love you, Alaric." She leaned up and kissed him tangling her hand in his hair. She pulled back as she really had to go before she missed her flight.

Alaric smiled and nudged her to get on the plane. "I guess it's time you go before you leave."

Bella nodded, she took her bag from his hand and kissed him one last time before she made her way for the door. She paused as Alaric called out to her one last time.

"Say it again just to be sure." He said with a grin.

Bella laughed and blushed as they were being watched. "I love you." She blew him a kiss and smiled widely at him. "I'll see you soon, Salty."

"Love you too, Sella." Alaric said after her, with a large grin on his face he headed back to his bag and his seat. She loved him, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he boarded the plane to head home.

-Page Break-

Elena smiled, "That's just like in the movies." Elena's smiled faltered as she thought about all the possibilities of what her mother could've done. "I feel like what Isobel did is worse than I can imagine."

Alaric nodded, he downede his drink. "Let's continue on, there's still some things you need to hear. There's more to the story than you think. Stop interrupting me."

-Blast to the Past-

Bella's hand shook as she and Alaric exited the plane. They had been together for over a year now, it was spring break and instead of visiting her brother she had come to Boston to meet Alaric's mother. She smiled as Alaric finished putting their things away. "You travel with way more stuff than me. I mean we're here for about a week and a half how much stuff do you need?" She teased as she entered the car.

"I'm very peculiar, besides you know how often I stain my shirts." Alaric said he smiled over at Bella. "You okay?"

Bella smiled at him, "I'm fine, Salty."

Alaric reached over and took her hand. "I love you, therefore my mom will love you. She's been wanting to meet you since I first mentioned you. She's going to love you."

Bella smiled, "I don't have the best relationships with parents, Salty. I think the fact that I don't speak to either of my parents should be enough example of this. I know how much your mom means to you and I know how much I mean to you. If she comes to hate me, I'm afraid you might one day hate me too."

Alaric looked over to Bella as he began to drive. "I wasn't the happiest kid in high school, I've told you this a few times before. My first year of university was horrible, I had one friend and that was Will and you know how much of an asshole he is. My mom has seen the change me, the change you caused. My mom already loves you just because of this. No matter what my mom thinks about you, it won't change the way I feel about you. You're my best friend and the girl I'm in love with, nothing will ever change that between you and me."

"Will is an idiot." Bella agreed with a smile, making Alaric laughed, he looked over at her and grinned before turning back to the road.

Alaric took Bella's hand as they approached the door to his home. It was a fairly large home, but it was in a small neighborhood that seemed like those that belonged in the movies as the perfect place to live. "You doing okay?" Alaric questioned curiously as he led Bella towards the door.

"I'm fine, just answer me this," Bella said as she turned to Alaric. "Does this neighborhood have an ice cream truck? Because I feel like this is one of those places."

Alaric laughed, "Yeah, it does. The ice cream man is Mr. Smithers, he lives a few houses down. Selling ice cream is his passion."

"I want to say you're being sarcastic, but I don't think you are." Bella said with a smile.

Alaric moved in and kissed her temple. "I'm not being sarcastic, he passes by every day at around 5 or so."

Bella took in a deep breath, and looked around. "This place is amazing. It feels so homey."

Alaric smiled at her expression, "I'm really glad you like it, Sella." Alaric looked to the window and saw the curtains quickly close. No doubt in his mind that his mother had been watching them. "Come on, let's go inside."

Bella's hand trembled and her hold on Alaric's hand tightened incredibly. She looked over at him nervously as they made their way up the front steps. She relaxed when he kissed her temple easing her worries. She smiled as the door instantly opened, she took a step back to allow Alaric to hug and greet his mother.

Alaric turned to Bella and smiled. "Mom, this is Bella, my girlfriend."

Bella stepped forward and offered her hand to the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Saltzman."

"Call me, Diane sweetie." The woman said as she skipped shaking Bella's hand and hugged her. "You're a true beauty, dear. Come in, let Alaric get the bags."

Bella smiled at Alaric as his mother ushered her in and turned around to motion for Alaric to get the bags. "This is a lovely home." Bella mentioned as she was being given the tour. "The way you have it decorated, it just adds a feeling of home to it."

The woman looked to Bella, "Where did you grow up, sweetie?"

"Phoenix mostly, but my father lived in Forks, Washington and I spent a bit of time there." Bella responded as she looked around her eyes landing back on the woman. "My parents divorced soon after I was born. My mother got custody of my brother and me, she moved as far away as she could get. I visited my father every summer, I would suppose I grew up in two different places."

"You have a brother? That must've been nice growing up, I always wanted to give Alaric a sibling, but it was just not meant to be I suppose." The woman said, she smiled sadly. "Tell me about your brother."

"His name is Sebastian Ryder Swan. He's two years older than me, and has always been the person who takes care of me. He's currently in Korea, I believe, he moves around a lot, but that doesn't stop him from taking care of me. He's really the best brother I could have ever asked for." Bella responded she smiled warmly at the woman. "My brother is an artist. He likes to write, paint, sing, he can do just about anything."

"You think so highly of him." Dianne stated, "And your parents?"

Bella took in a deep breath. "My mother was a teacher, she quit her job when she remarried a baseball player. My father is Chief of Police in his hometown. My brother and I don't have very good relationships with our parents. To be perfectly honest, I haven't spoken to my mother in close to four years and my father for two years."

"Something happen?" Dianne questioned curiously trying to understand who this girl was exactly.

"When I was 17, my mother remarried, at this time my brother had already left as he got into an argument with my mother right after his 18th birthday which happened to fall on his graduation. Because my mother had just remarried I had decided to live with my father for a bit. I wanted to give my mother some space to be with her new husband freely. My mother didn't see it this way, my leaving would mean she would lose some benefits. One of them being the large amount of money my father sent monthly in order for her to take care of me. She saw this as me betraying her and choosing my father over her. She hasn't contacted me since the day she left me at the airport. My father and I got into an argument when I was about to graduate high school. He wanted me to study something a bit more practical, something that would bring in a good pay check. He wanted me to go to Washington State and study nursing. I refused as I didn't want to spend my life doing something I hated. We got in argument and he stated that as long as I lived under his roof I had to abide by his rules. If he was going to pay for my education he had the right to decide what I was to do. I left that night. I have a full scholarship to Duke University so I don't have to worry about my tuition or anything else. My brother supports my decision and he makes sure I don't have to worry about anything so he pays for my apartment and anything else I may need." Bella responded to the woman not really holding anything back, if she was going to win this woman's trust she had to be honest.

"I…" Dianne looked to Bella with wide eyes. "It seems you have done the impossible and left me without words."

Bella smiled, "I'm sorry to do so."

Dianne took Bella's hand and led her to the kitchen. "I need something sweet and I feel you do too."

-Page Break-

"So your mother really like Bella?" Elena questioned curiously.

"Bella had a way of making anyone fall in love with her. She was a charmer and she didn't even know it." Alaric responded he poured himself more of his drink and sipped at it slowly. Letting the memories wash over him. "Let's keep going."

-Blast To The Past-

Dianne chopped up the vegetables while she watched from the kitchen window as Bella and Alaric had some sort of water gun fight in the backyard. It had been some time since she had seen her son so happy. To see him so full of life, as he laughed and joked around with Bella. She smiled as Alaric picked Bella up and swiftly threw her into the pool. She caught the way Bella looked at Alaric and never in her life had she ever seen anyone look at her son that way. The amount of love that shone through was beautiful. As she watched her son she could see it in him too, he was no longer the boy that had left for university. He had come back a man, a man that was in love.

She turned as she saw the door open and saw Alaric walk in. She assumed he was going to get his swimming shorts and a pair of towels before returning outside. She looked at him and smiled widely.

Alaric walked over and kissed his mother's cheek. "Need help?" He questioned curiously.

"No, you enjoy your day." She replied as she cut up the vegetables.

Alaric smiled as he saw the view his mother had. "What do you think about her?" He questioned wanting to know the truth from his mother.

Dianne turned to her son and smiled. "I like the way she looks at you."

Alaric raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"She holds a lot of love for you." She replied simply. "She loves you for you, the nerd that you are."

Alaric laughed, "I like it too." He replied simply. "She's just-she's the best."

Dianne nodded, "How you managed not to screw this up is beyond me, she sure must love you if she is willing to put up with you." She teased her son.

Alaric looked to his mother and decided this would be the perfect time to mention something important to her. "Grandma's ring…"

"I took it out of storage the other day, while the two of you went out for lunch." She stated she smirked at her son. "You think I wouldn't be able to tell that this is it for you? I knew the second you mentioned her to me."

"I don't want to ask now, but I want to have it with me for when I find the right time to ask her." Alaric stated, "You don't think it's too soon do you? You don't think I'm rushing it? I don't want to scare her away by asking too quickly."

Dianne shook her head and patted her son on the back. "That girl loves you. She looks at you as if you hung the moon and the stars just for her. I have no doubt that when you ask she'll say yes."

Alaric smiled, he leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thanks mom."

-Page Break-

Alaric took a sip of his drink and sighed in misery. He looked over to the girl that sat across from him. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, Elena."

Elena shook her head, "I need to know this, Ric. I need to know what my mom did to you. Please, I'm begging you to continue on with your story. I need to know what she caused."

Alaric took in a deep breath. "I asked Bella to marry me when I graduated. She said yes. She moved into an apartment with me and continued on with her final year of school while I had taken a job at a museum. Things changed when she was going to graduate."

-Blast To the Past–

With trembling hands Bella handed the envelope to Alaric. "I signed up when I was a freshman, when I never got any word back I thought they had forgotten about me or that I had been rejected."

Alaric took the letter from her, "What is it, Sella?" He questioned curiously as he opened the letter. His eyes widened at what it said. It was a job offer, a job that would take place in Italy. She would intern for a bit and eventually be able to teach English at a private school. Alaric looked to Bella. "This is great, Sella!" Alaric said he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly.

Bella relaxed instantly in his hold. "I was scared you'd be mad."

Alaric pulled back enough to meet her gaze. "Why would I ever be mad over this?"

"Because it's mandatory. Now that they've accepted me there's no backing out. I have to go." Bella said with tears in her eyes. "I have to leave you and go to this entirely different country."

Alaric wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You've just gotten the opportunity that close to no one ever gets, Sella. You've worked hard for this, I want you to go. You deserve to go. I can't go with you, I signed a contract with the museum to be with them for another year, but when I'm done. I'll come with you. Every holiday I have off, I'll come to you. This isn't the end of us, Sella. There is no end for us, only forever."

Bella smiled, "You're not going to breakup with me?"

Alaric laughed, "Are you kidding? You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I will never let you go."

Bella buried her head in his chest and sighed, "I have to leave soon, Salty. I start a week before graduation."

"You're not going to walk?" Alaric questioned in disbelief.

Bella shook her head. "I can't. I don't mind though, we can celebrate just the two of us before I leave." Bella ran her hand down his cheek. "All I'll ever need is you."

Alaric leaned down and kissed her enjoying the way she molded into him perfectly. It was going to hurt to let her go, but it was something he had to do. For the sake of her happiness he had to bare the pain of letting her go.

-Page Break-

"Did you break up with her afterwards? Is that how Isobel come into the picture?" Elena questioned.

Alaric shook his head. "No, let me tell you how Isobel came into the picture."

-Blast To the Past-

"Because you care more about this stupid job than you do about me!" Alaric shouted as he had moved to Boston to be close to his mother and it was mid-May so Bella had been given some time as vacation it was a few months' time to be free.

Bella's eyes grew angry. "I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!" She shouted back at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't just quit! I signed a contract, I have to finish up my time there."

"I want you back! I want things to be back to the way they were!" Alaric shouted he ran his hands through his hair. "I can't do this anymore. I can't just see you every once in a while, I need you here with me."

"What about me?" Bella questioned, "You act as if I want to be away from you."

"I think we should just take a break." Alaric said as he looked up to see Bella. "Sometime to just breathe without feeling constricted about each other."

Bella's eyes widened, "Are you being serious?" Bella took a step back. "One rough patch and you're ready to just give up? What happened to forever? To never letting go?" Bella grabbed her bag. "You need your time, than fine. Take all the time in the world, I'm leaving."

Alaric stood quiet as he heard Bella leave the apartment. He didn't move as he heard her start her car and leave. Minutes passed and he didn't try to make any sort of movement. It wasn't until it all settled in his head that his feet started moving. He quickly grabbed his phone and tried calling her only to have it go straight to voicemail. He hit the wall in anger before he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.

-Page Break-

Alaric grabbed the bottle and poured more into his glass. "Elena, I don't…"

"Please Ric, what did she do?" Elena questioned pushing Alaric to keep going on the story. She needed to know the truth about her mother and she needed to know it from the man who had been married to her.

Alaric swallowed the drink and shook his head. "She tricked me, and took away everything."

-Blast to the Past-

Bella turned the key in the lock and entered the apartment the next morning and upon the insistence of Dianne she had come back. "Salty?" Bella questioned as she entered she took off her jacket and threw it over the chair. "Look, I'm sorry about walking out last night."

"Who are you?" A woman asked as she appeared in front of Bella in one of Alaric's shirts.

Bella's eyes went wide. "This is my home, I should be asking you what you're doing here."

"Oh, I met Ric last night at the bar." She giggled, "I'm Isobel! Ric never mentioned having a sister."

"That's because I'm not his sister." Bella replied, "I'm his fiancé."

The woman covered her mouth and giggled, "Oh!" She laughed a bit louder waking Alaric. "Then I shouldn't have had sex with him last night."

Bella's eyes widened as she came to look at Alaric who appeared behind the girl in nothing but his boxers. "We have one fight, and you go sleep with someone else?" Bella shook her head, "I can't even look at you." Bella grabbed her jacket and quickly ran out the door.

"SELLA!" Alaric yelled after her. He ran back to his room and hurriedly put on his jeans and shoes before rushing out the door trying his best to chase after her. He growled in anger and rushed back to his apartment he ignored the girl there and took his keys and his jacket before he rushed back out.

Bella looked to the woman who had been the closest thing to a parent that she had ever had. Bella took off her engagement ring and handed it back to Dianne. "This isn't mine anymore."

"Sweetie." Dianne said looking at the ring. "I'm so sorry."

Bella shook her head and tears filled her eyes, "I love him, I always will, but I can't look at him the same way anymore. I feel like everything is ruined. He gave up so quickly."

Dianne pushed back the hair that had fallen on Bella's face. "Now, you listen to me, Sweetie. You are the closest thing I have ever gotten to a daughter. Just because my boy had gone and fucked up, doesn't mean I'll stop seeing you as my girl. This ring was meant for my daughter, and it's going to stay with my daughter." Dianne pushed the ring on Bella's finger being sure not to put it on the wedding finger. "I know things between you and my boy might be done with, but I don't want to lose a daughter. I'll always be hoping the two of you find each other again and that my son gets that big head of his out of his ass and realizes what he's messed up. But I will not let you leave me, I'm not the woman that raised you or your father, so I won't turn my back on you so easily."

Bella's eyes watered and tears streamed down her cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough for him."

Dianne shook her head, "Sometimes I think you're too good for my boy. Far too good for any man on this Earth." She kissed Bella's head. "Now, you get on that plane and you get away from this heartache. I'll deal with my boy. He won't hurt you anymore, I won't let him."

Bella nodded, she grabbed her bag and passed the boarding doors and got on the plane disappearing from sight.

Dianne watched as Bella boarded her plane, she had come crying to her when she had found Alaric with another woman. She didn't want to believe it, but Bella wasn't a liar. She had let the girl cry it out and when her son came knocking she acted as if she didn't know what was wrong. She had lied to her son in order to protect Bella. In seconds her son had admitted what he had done, claiming he had gotten so drunk he couldn't remember a thing from the night before.

She had watched him leave the house continuing on his search for Bella. When Bella had stated she couldn't stand to see him, that she wanted to go find her brother, Dianne had agreed and had booked her a flight to Canada where her brother was staying for the time being. But there was no possible way she was going to let Bella go easily, she had become her daughter and she didn't want to lose. She wouldn't allow it.

Dianne hands twitched as she watched Bella's plane prepare to take off. She answered her phone as it rang. "Yes?"

"Where is she?" Alaric questioned, "Miss Gwen next door said she saw you leave with Bella a few hours ago so where are you?"

"I'm at the airport." Dianne replied, "It's too late, son. She's gone. You really messed this up. She gave me back the ring."

"Mom." Alaric said his voice sounding more than broken. "I can't…"

"I know, honey. Sometimes if you love someone you have to let them go, and if it's meant to be they'll come back to you." Dianne said, she turned away as Bella's plane left out of sight. "I'll meet you at home, we can have tea and talk about it."

-Page Break-

"You cheated on Bella?" Elena asked appalled, she hadn't really met Bella, but she already loved the woman.

Alaric shook his head, "I didn't cheat on Bella." He took another drink. "Your mother was smart, but she came from a very poor family. She had done her research and knew I was to inherit my mother's money and home. She also knew that my mother had cancer, something neither Bella nor I knew about at the time. Your mother set a plan into motion. She wanted my money, and the one person standing in her way was Bella. I had met your mother before all of this briefly. We went to the same high school, but because it was so large I never really met her, she had transferred in when she was young. I suppose it was after she had you. At the bar, I was drinking, but I wasn't drinking enough to get drunk. Your mother came by and she began to talk to me. I didn't know it back then, but she slipped something in my drink. The drug took affect and your mother took me back to my apartment. Using my keys to open the door and get in. I never touched your mother, I was too wasted to move once I hit the mattress."

"My mom really did this?" Elena questioned with anger. "She really was this evil to do this? Why didn't you tell Bella? Why didn't you tell her any of this?"

"Because I didn't know until it was too late." Alaric replied he shook his head in disgust. "Your mother faked being pregnant. She had me believe that I was going to have a child with her. She threatened to abort the baby if I didn't marry her. As much as I hated the idea of being with her, I couldn't live with the idea of losing a child. I agreed, I stupidly didn't think of getting a prenup so everything was working out for your mother."

"Oh God." Elena said covering her mouth in complete shock.

"I was so lost, so numb that when your mother said she lost the baby I went blank." Alaric said, "I had no idea that my mother was in regular contact with Bella. In fact, Bella sent my mother gifts every week. My mother had told Bella she was sick, but I never knew until it was too late. I saw Bella again two years later at my mother's funeral when I was 25. At this point I hadn't seen nor talked to Bella in years, I still love her, but I had no idea she was going to arrive."

Elena shook her head and felt tears in her eyes on how much things had been ruined for Alaric. "And she saw you with Isobel."

Alaric nodded, he ran his hand through his hair. "She saw me with my _wife_. Bella stayed away from me all throughout the funeral, but I saw the ring on her finger. She was still wearing it, just not on her ring hand. I had to believe she still believed in us. I loved your mother to an extent, but it wasn't anything compared to…"

"How much you loved, Bella." Elena finished for him.

Alaric nodded, "My mother was a millionaire and Isobel had hoped that when she died I would get that money. If she were to divorce me she would get it all or at least a large portion of it. What Isobel didn't know was just how much my mother thought of Bell as her own. No matter what happened, she always thought of Bella as her daughter. My mother left to me her home, her cars, her other properties and all her possessions. To Bella she left all her money, something that had surprised everyone, even Bella."

"Did you talk to her?" Elena questioned anxiously.

Alaric nodded, "I begged for her to let me explain, but I had broken her. Bella was civil to me, she was even polite to Isobel, but as soon as she could leave she did."

"Ric! You can't just let her get away!" Elena said with anger she looked around as she didn't want to catch the attention of everyone in the Grill.

Alaric chuckled softly. "Let me continue. My mom had written to Bella constantly, and when she passed, she left me a box of letters. Each one containing Bella's address."

Elena grinned, "So you went to her?"

Alaric shook his head, "You're getting ahead of yourself."

-Blast To the Past-

Alaric's hands trembled as he received a letter from Bella. He quickly opened it and smiled as it smelled just like her.

 _Alaric,_

 _Why did you write to me? Are you doing it to spite me in some way? Are you angry over what your mother has done and this is your way of hurting me? I don't understand. You have avoided all my attempts of contacting you before, so why now?_

 _Isabella._

Alaric looked at the letter confused, "Avoided all her contact?" He sat down at his desk and ran a hand through his hair not understanding what had been happening what was she referring to?

-Page Break-

"What was it?" Elena questioned, "What was she talking about?"

"Your mother had blocked her number from my phone, I never knew it. She had blocked Bella from every phone she could get her hands on. Even going as far as making sure the school I was working for at the time wouldn't take any calls from Bella. I read through my mother's letters and I figured out that Bella had called me a month after she left. She had emailed me as well, but I never got any of it. Bella had tried everything to get in contact with me. But Isobel had always stopped me from getting any of it. When Bella had discovered I had gotten married, she had requested that my mother never tell me anything. She had thought I was avoiding her because of the family I was starting with Isobel, and she didn't want to get in the middle of that." Alaric said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Please tell me you fixed things!" Elena requested as she was becoming anxious.

Alaric sighed. "I wrote back, I told Bella the truth. I explained everything in a letter that probably killed an entire tree with all the paper I had used."

"Did she come back?" Elena questioned.

Alaric shook his head. "Bella was no longer in Italy. She was in France with her brother. I knew she wouldn't come back to the states unless it was necessary. She had told my mother so. Bella and I wrote back and forth for a while, and I couldn't hide it, I was in love with her. Your mother had become so caught up in her hunt for the supernatural she never noticed, and I didn't care or try to hide it from her."

"Come on, Ric. You're killing me here." Elena said with anguish.

Alaric smiled slightly, "Bella was coming back to the states, and she was supervising a class trip to Disney world, and would be in Florida for a few days. This was my only chance to see her. I knew if I messed this up everything would be ruined. I met Isabella in Florida. I was able to see her during the time she had off. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen and seeing her again it literally took my breath away. We had been apart for too long, and as much as we tried to deny it we both still held strong feelings for each other."

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" Elena yelled in excitement she blushed as she caught a few looks from some people in the place. "Sorry."

"Yes," Alaric answered simply, "But in the morning Bella had disappeared, when I went to look for her I found that her class left that morning. I went back home and I knew I just couldn't do it anymore. I had to go to Bella and I had to get rid of your mother. I couldn't let her ruin my life any longer. When I got home, I found your mother with Damon. He as drinking her blood and within a second they were gone. Your mother stupidly left her journal behind. The only thing that held the truth about her. I read it that night and I figured out what she had done. I read about vampires and how they were real. Then I read about Damon, and she mentioned how she had asked to be turned. I didn't think it was real at first, but after a bit of time I was attacked by a vampire. I was saved by what I presume to be another vampire, but I'm not entirely certain. The one who saved me, he told me that Isobel had hired a vampire to kill me."

Elena gasped, "She didn't?" She said in complete shock as she was taken completely back by the news.

Alaric nodded, "After this, I knew I wanted to move on. I went to France to find Bella, but when I got there she was gone. The school she had been working at said she had moved away less than a few days before I arrived. They stated she had left without notice, and that they were sure something had scared her away. I tried to find her, I did everything I could, but she was gone. That's when I decided to come here. Your mother wrote about this place the most in her journal and I knew at one point or another she would return here."

Elena's eyes widened in realization. "You didn't become a vampire hunter because you wanted revenge on whomever killed your wife. You came here in the hopes of killing your wife yourself."

Alaric didn't bother hiding it, he simply nodded and drowned his drink. "She took everything from me Elena. I'm 27 and I've lost everything that's ever mattered to me. Bella was pronounced dead the week I arrived."

"No!" Elena exclaimed, "How could you know that?"

"Because in her will, she stated that she wanted all the money my mother had left her to be returned to me." Alaric said, "All that money was transferred over to me. "

Elena shook her head and tears streamed down her cheeks. "This can't be real!"

Alaric nodded and tears swelled in his eyes as well. "They didn't find her body, but there was enough blood in the hotel room she had checked into to pronounce her dead. They're still looking for the bastard who killed her, but there was no trace of him anywhere. The belongings she had on her went straight to her brother, he was the one she was on her way to visit."

Elena looked at Alaric curiously. "Did you ever meet him?"

"Who?" Alaric questioned.

"Her brother!" Elena said.

"I never met Sebastian, directly. He was an artist who moved around quite often. Every holiday we spent with my mom. Bella saw her brother rarely when we were in college, she couldn't track him down half the time. I was going to meet him when I went to visit Bella in Italy, but that never happened because of the breakup." Alaric replied. "Look, Elena, I've told you everything you wanted to know. I think it's time I just go home."

Elena nodded, she looked to Alaric with a sad expression. "I'm sorry." She stated as she stood up with him. "I didn't know she could be so evil."

"I didn't know anyone could be so evil." Alaric stated. "I hope you got what you were looking for from this story."

Elena nodded, "Ric, I… Bella sounds like an amazing person, I would've been glad to meet her."

Alaric smiled, "She was the greatest person in world, Elena."

-Page Break-

Alaric took another drink as he had been dealing with Stefan's departure. Elena had been getting on his nerves as she was around all the time. Now that Isobel was dead she was afraid he'd kill himself, and he'd been lying if he said she didn't have a reason for worrying.

Even Damon who had become his friend had noticed the change in him. They had all taken turns watching him, it seemed he had become an important part in all their lives and they didn't want him to die. He sighed as he heard a knock on his door. He opened his door and sighed as Elena stood there shifting from foot to foot. "Yes, Elena?"

"I need your help. I found Stefan." Elena stated as she wanted to beg Alaric to help her.

Alaric sighed, "Let me get my things and we'll go." The only reason he ever agreed to help her is he wanted her to have the life he couldn't. He wanted her to have a life with the person she loved.

Arriving in the forest Alaric sighed as he had to call Damon to come along. He knew what would be in the forest could be a potential danger, and although he himself wouldn't mind dying he wouldn't' like Elena to die as well. Alaric rolled his eyes as Damon and Elena argued. Eventually they were off again on their hiking trip. As they saw the psychotic wolf run through they got separated.

Alaric stumbled back as he was pressed against a tree with a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened as they met the familiar brown ones he had only ever dreamed of seeing again. He watched in shock as she stepped back with a finger to her lips. She looked around and he watched in utter fascination as she purposely stepped on a twig. In seconds the animal was attacking her and before he could do anything she had him pinned to the ground and soon another shadow appeared and he heard her speak finally.

"He was going to kill him, Sebastian." Bella said as she let go and stood she turned to Alaric as she knew her brother had the creature dealt with. "Salty…"

"Sella." Alaric said, he moved quickly and wrapped his arms around her. "You're alive."

"Actually, I'm dead." Bella said she stepped back and looked to the ground. "After Florida, I was kidnapped. They took me from my home and they experimented on me. They turned me into this _thing_. When I escaped, Sebastian said he had covered my murder and that you thought I was dead. I wanted to come to you. I wanted to tell you the truth, but I saw how much you hated vampires. I didn't want you to hate me too."

Alaric looked to Bella and shook his head, "You're a vampire?"

Bella nodded, "A mixture of the two races. Seb is a regular vampire, he was turned when he was 19. That's why he moved around a lot."

Alaric stepped closer and cupped Bella's chin and made her look at him. "I don't care if you're a vampire or not. I'm just glad to have you. Sella, what happened with Isobel…"

"I know." Bella said running her hand through his hair. "I found out the truth before Florida. I was going to tell you, but I just couldn't."

Alaric sighed, "I missed you, Sella."

Bella smiled, "I missed you too, Salty." Bella leaned up, her lips hovering over Alaric's. "Do you still love me?"

"I never stopped." Alaric responded as he felt so strong being close to her.

"Kiss me." Bella stated, "If you love me, kiss me."

Alaric didn't hesitate and moved closer attaching his lips to hers. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her in closer as he deepened the kiss. He felt it getting more heated, but a cough broke them apart.

"Sorry to be a downer, but we have to get going." Sebastian said, "A few more minutes and we have a full moon to deal with."

Alaric looked at him quizzically and the similarities lined up. "You were the guy that saved me."

Sebastian smirked, "I couldn't let the love of my sister's life just slip away. I had to do something."

Bella smiled, "Right, Sebastian this is Alaric, Salty, this is my brother Sebastian."

Alaric held out his free hand as his arm was wrapped around Bella a fear of seeing her disappear still with him. "It's about time I got to meet you."

Bella looked around, "We have to get going. The wolves are coming."

Sebastian nodded, "Let's go."

Bella held out her hand to Alaric. "Please, come with me."

Alaric took her hand. "I never wanted to let you go." He stated, "I won't let you go again."

-Page Break-

Elena sighed as she walked out of her house and walked towards the mailbox. She opened it ready to see a stack of bills and a roll of useless papers. She paused as she looked through the mail and saw the black envelope addressed to her. She looked at it cautiously as it had no return address. She headed inside the house and set the other mail on the coffee table. She sat back on the couch and opened the letter with trembling hands. She pulled out the folded piece of parchment that caught her eye the most.

 _Elena,_

 _I know my disappearance must've caused you some amount of distress, for that I'm sorry. The story I was telling you down at the Grill isn't over. There is one last part you should know, something I think is important for you to understand._

 _That night in Florida, Bella had left for my safety. Her brother, Sebastian, was a vampire and he knew very well what Isobel was trying to do as she had contacted him first to change her. Bella was being chased by a group of vampires who wished to make a new breed of vampires in an attempt to overpower the originals. Bella had a run in with another breed of vampires in her teen years, and like you she dated one. Only for her, it didn't go well. She was bitten by one of the other breed and the venom was removed from her body, but a small bit remained. This made Bella a very rare human, and therefore more valuable to this group of vampires._

 _The man who had saved me from the vampire Isobel hired to kill me was Sebastian. He had no idea where Bella was, he was the one who covered her death in France. The time I thought I had lost Bella, she was still alive, just being held captive. Sebastian had hoped that Bella would be with me, when he saw that I truly believed she was dead, he left me be and went to search for her. He eventually found her._

 _Bella was being experimented on and she had been turned into a hybrid of the two vampire breeds. Bella managed to escape as soon as she was strong enough. She came back to me. Only when she found me, my hatred for vampires, for your mother, had kept her away. Bella feared that I would reject her now that she was immortal. She kept away from me, but would check up on me periodically to make sure I was alive._

 _The day we went to Tennessee she was there with her brother. While you and I got separated, Bella stepped in to protect me. I found my Sella again, and as much as I loved being in town and with you all, I couldn't let her go again. I left with Bella, and about two months ago she turned me. Despite all the drama your mother had caused, I got my life back. I remember telling you what my mother had told me when Bella had left, "Sometimes if you love someone you have to let them go, and if it's meant to be they'll come back to you." She came back to me. It was fate that brought us together and our love for each other that would keep us together._

 _I felt you needed to know how the story was going. I have an eternity with the love of my life and I couldn't be happier about the idea. The moment I knew Isabella was immortal, there was no second guessing. I knew instantly that if she was going to be immortal I would be immortal too. If you love someone you do everything possible to be with them, this including giving up your human life. What I'm trying to say is, if you love Stefan (or Damon), you should know that immortality will always be in the cards for you. And if you're not ready or this life isn't something you want, you have to let them go._

 _I hope everything works out for you, Elena. I want you to get everything you've ever wanted in life, because it's what you deserve. As I write this, my lovely wife is reading over my shoulder correcting me here and there, and I couldn't be happier at this moment. She has included a few things in the envelope this letter arrived in. One including a picture, because she states that without a picture there is no proof that what I'm saying is real. The next is something I agreed that you and Jeremy would need. It's a check. It'll be enough to help you pay the bills, and eventually if you so wish for you to go college. It's enough for Jeremy as well to go to college._

 _Maybe one day I'll return to Mystic Falls and we'll meet again. Then you could finally meet Bella, but until then. I hope you're happy._

 _Alaric S._

Elena folded the letter back and set it aside, she opened the envelope and pulled out the picture. She smiled widely at the sight before her. Alaric was in a suit and the brunette beauty beside him was in a white dress. They were on a beach somewhere and the smiles on their faces stretching miles wide. She could tell almost instantly that they weren't human, but she expected that was only because she had spent so much time with vampires. She set the picture down promising to find a proper frame for it.

She reached back into the envelope and her eyes widened at the number on the check, she had to rub her eyes just to make sure she was seeing things clearly. He had given her close to a million dollars. She felt like she should return the money it was too much, but she knew there would be no way of doing it. She sagged against the couch as she let things play over in her head.

Jeremy came down the stairs and saw his sister putting up a frame in the living room. He stepped closer and saw who was in the picture. "When did you get this? And did Ric get married?"

Elena smiled, "It came in the mail today. This is Bella, his college sweetheart and the love of his life. Isn't she beautiful?"

Jeremy scoffed, "She's out of Alaric's league for sure."

Elena swatted her brother's shoulder. "Jeremy!"

Jeremy rolled his eye, "I'm happy for him."

Elena nodded with a wide smile. "Me too."


End file.
